Betrayal
by Hatred.With.Passion
Summary: Toshiro is prepared for anything.Aizen,arrancars and even Momo.But,he was not prepared for Michiko.From one look,one would see an average girl,but it goes deeper than that.As he slowly falls for her, he doesn't prepare himself for the unexpected betrayal.
1. Pleased to Meet you

It was another quiet day at Seireitei, with no disruptions or battles. The Captain's were in their offices, doing the day's paper work. Captain Commander of Gotei 13, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto stood in the first division head quarters talking to a certain shinigami.

"You understand, Michiko?" He asked the shinigami.

"Yes." She said, her lips hinting a smile, as she walked out of the room, and waited for further instructions.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya, well this got to be quite interesting_. She thought to herself, with an amused smirk.

Toshiro Hitsugaya shut his eyes and sighed, leaning back in his chair. It was quiet and peaceful, and Rangiku Matsumoto was nowhere to be seen. He looked at the stack of paperwork on his desk; he had been working in his office for the past few days. There had been no attacks or any missions lately. There was no news of Sosuke Aizen, or the Arrancar.

_Such a peaceful day_, he thought.

"Oh Captain!" Toshiro opened his eyes to see Matsumoto poking her head through the door, grinning.

Toshiro sighed in annoyance; his quiet time was now over.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" He asked, sitting up.

Matsumoto walked over to his desk and smiled.

"Yamamoto wishes to see you, immediately". She said with a mocking smile he ignored.

Toshiro stood up quickly and headed towards the first division head quarters where the Captain-commander awaited.

Two soul reapers waited by the door and greeted him as he entered the great room where the old, but very powerful Yamamoto stood.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. I would like you to meet someone. Come forth Michiko."

A shinigami walked into the great room, from the opposing door. She had long, wavy dark hair that fell gracefully to her waist. She was pale and was small in size. She raised her head and met his teal eyes. Her eyes were a mesmerizing blue; they held his gaze, she gave him a small smile.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, this is Michiko. Michiko, this is your Captain Hitsugaya. You are to be part of the tenth division, under his command. Hitsugaya-taichou, Michiko is a special case, keep an eye on her and keep her from any possible harm, she has powers that cannot be doubted."

Toshiro stood confused."But, I -"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, you will follow my commands, no further discussion. Do you understand?" Yamamoto fixed his gaze on Toshiro, daring him to reject.

Toshiro cursed under his breath, but nodded in full understanding.

"You may leave now, but remember and mark my words" He said in a tone that made Toshiro hurry out, with Michiko following behind.

Toshiro flash-stepped to his division and entered his office.

When he entered the door followed by Michiko, he heard Matsumoto squeal.

"Captain, what have you brought back, a girl?" She asked, astonished.

"This is Michiko; she will be in my division".

Matsumoto gave him a blank stare. He sighed in annoyance.

"Those were Yamamoto's orders". He explained.

Matsumoto turned to the girl and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, pleased to meet you".

Michiko bowed her head and said "It's a pleasure to meet you, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto blushed in embarrassment, and giggled. "You don't have to bow, aha and just call me Rangiku" she said waving her hand.

Michiko lifted her head and smiled slightly. She turned to her Captain, who was seated in his chair, working on his paperwork.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"No, today is your first day, you don't need to," he said, without lifting his head.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou. But, I was wondering…" She paused midway, causing him to look up from his work, even Matsumoto seemed interested. "I …uh… where can I stay?" She asked.

"Matsumoto will show you." He said, as he looked down and proceeded with his paperwork.

"Come with me, Michiko." Matsumoto said, in a cheerful voice, as she dragged the small girl away.

Matsumoto walked out of the building. "Do you want a tour? I could show you the training grounds, and introduce you to the people here. Don't worry they are not all grumps like Captain." She said, smirking.

"Sorry, but I was hoping to just settle in a place first. But thank you for asking."

"Oh alright, but make sure to look around sometime. As for where you're staying, there are rooms in the barracks, since you don't have a place to stay, you can stay there. You will be given your own room, here we are." She said, as stopped in front of the tenth division barracks.

They walked in, and walked down a narrow hall, with many doors on each side. Matsumoto stopped in front of a closed door, and motioned to Michiko to come closer.

"This is your room." She said gesturing towards the door. Michiko nodded and smiled, opening the door.

The room was plain. It had a window on the left corner with black curtains draping over it. Across the room, there was one bed with white sheets and one large pillow. There was a dresser along with a chair in front of it. Above that was a large mirror that hung on the wall.

"It's not that special-"

"No, it's great. I like it. I don't like fancy stuff. Thank you." She said.

Matsumoto's eyes softened as she looked at the happy girl. "Well, I'm glad you like it, now how about that tour?" She asked, in an excited voice.

"Sure thing," she said in a voice, matching to Matsumoto's excitement.

_Alright, Toshiro Hitsugaya prepare your-self, the fun is just about to begin._ She thought to herself, with a smirk, as she followed Matsumoto out the door.


	2. You're so Helpful

"MATSUMOTO!"

It was early morning, the sun was shining brightly and Michiko sat in the shade of a tree, out side the office. The birds on the trees flew at the sound, and she saw Matsumoto run towards the office.

_Hmm,_ she thought. _I better go see what the big commotion is about_. She walked into the office and gawked at what she saw.

There were bottles of sake on the floor and Toshiro stood glaring at Matsumoto, his eyebrows twitching in frustration.

Matsumoto stood in front of her captain, her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I..uhh..teehee" She giggled.

Toshiro sighed and gave her a menacing glare. "How many times do I have to tell you, that you can't have any sink in my office?"

Matsumoto took a step back and stumbled over an empty bottle. Toshiro sat back in his chair, Michiko stood watching the scene, secretly amused. She wore an innocent smile, and walked towards her captain, who had his hands in his hair.

"Um… Can I help clean the mess? I mean I'm sure Matsumoto-san would need help with this, she can't do it alone." She said, looking hopefully at her Captain.

Toshiro raised his head and met her gaze. He relaxed "Alright, I'm sure Matsumoto will appreciate it." He said, narrowing his eyes at Matsumoto.

Michiko started picking up the empty bottles of sink from the floor. Matsumoto walked over to her and started helping her, they both reached for the same bottle. Michiko looked up and gave her a sweet smile, "I'll get that" she said, receiving a grateful smile from Matsumoto.

They picked up all the bottles and threw them out. Michiko arranged the furniture to its regular place.

"All done, Hitsugaya-taichou. Can I help with the paperwork?" She asked.

Toshiro eyed the stack of papers on his desk, which he had not yet started on and said. "I guess you could, and Matsumoto."

Matsumoto looked up at him, "Yes?"

"As for your punishment, you will have to do this whole pile, yourself."

Matsumoto eyed the stack and gulped. "But Captain-"she whined.

"No buts! You will do it. I will go to the training grounds and see how things are over there." He said, as he got up from his chair.

Matsumoto sighed, Michiko looked at her and then at the stack. "Hey, Matsumoto-san. We'll do it together, how about that? I'm fast at doing the paperwork, so we can finish early."

Matsumoto gave her a grateful look. "Your so helpful, Michiko. I'm glad it was you that Yamamoto put in our division."

Michiko smiled to herself, "Me too." She said.

Toshiro walked into the training grounds. Shinigami were out practicing the fighting styles: Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Houhou and Kido. Toshiro turned and saw Kokichiro Takezoe waving to him.

"What is it Takezoe?" He asked, as he approached him.

"Gomen Captain, I was wondering if there had been any actions lately from the arrancars." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

Toshiro looked over Takezoe's shoulder at the pair of shinigami practicing their Hakuda fighting techniques.

"We were not notified of any yet, but I feel that Aizen is planning something. Kurosaki was injured during his battle, and the number of hollows has been increasing in the world of living so I'm guessing that they will call a squad or a division to deal with that problem". He explained.

As if on cue, a hell butterfly flew to Toshiro. _"Hitsugaya-taichou and the members of the eleventh division are to report to the 1__st__ division headquarters, immediately"_

"Alright, I will go see what Yamamoto needs, sayonara" He said, as he flash-stepped towards the first division headquarters.

During the meeting at the first division head-quarters:

"That's what's happening. Arrancars will make their appearances, and Kurosaki will be unable to deal with the problem. Also, hollows are increasing and Kurosaki's friends need help. So Hitsugaya-taichou, you and members of your division will go to the world of living along with Ikkaku, Yumichika, Abarai." Yamamoto explained.

"Alright," said Ikkaku, smirking.

"I guess it can't be helped." Said Yumichika as he waved his hair.

Renji let out a sigh, and glared at both Ikkaku and Yumichika. "And I'm supposed to work with those two," he mumbled.

"I won't fail you." Toshiro said, gaining a knowing smirk from Ikkaku and Renji.

"You have today to prepare, but as for tomorrow, you will be departing to the world of living. You are dismissed." He said, as he banged his staff, ending the meeting.

Toshiro walked out of the division headquarters followed by Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji.

"Oi! Hitsugaya-kun!" Called out Ikkaku.

Toshiro's eyebrows twitched in anger. "That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!"

"Ya, ya." He said, waving his hand. "You better be ready to kick some Espada's ass." He said, grinning.

"I hope it's Luppi, I owe that cocky girl one." Said Yumichika, blowing his hair.

"Luppi? You never even fought her!" Argued Ikkaku.

Toshiro started to walk away, ignoring the commotion they were creating.

"Oi, we should pay that damn Kurosaki a visit, what do you guys think?" Asked Renji.

Ikkaku grinned knowingly. "Are you sure it's Ichigo you want to see, or is it by any chance Rukia-chan? Huh Renji?" He asked, with a smirk.

"Oi Baka! I...uh…" Renji looked away, stuttering.

Toshiro sighed. _Why am I to be stuck with them?_

Toshiro walked to his division and entered his office. He walked in and saw Matsumoto sitting on the couch.

Matsumoto turned and saw her Captain enter through the door. "Oh Captain, you took the whole day. Where did you go?" She asked.

Toshiro sat down in his chair. "I went to the training grounds and got called for a meeting."

He looked down at his empty desk, and gave Matsumoto a questioning look.

"Oh, the paperwork we finished. Michiko went to deliver it. She should be back in any second now." She said.

"Matsumoto, I'm assuming Michiko did it all."

Matsumoto giggled nervously. "Aha, you caught me. But … I kept her company. You should have seen her Captain, she works so fast."

"Sorry I took time." Said Michiko as she entered the office.

Toshiro looked at her. "Michiko."

Michiko looked up at him. "Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Did you do all this paper work by yourself?" He asked.

She glanced away. "Uh… yes, but Matsumoto supported me. I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be. I'm impressed, Michiko. You did it in a very short span of time." He said.

She looked up and smiled. "Uh… arigatou. But it was nothing, really."

"Alright, I want you both to go and prepare yourself for tomorrow."

Matsumoto looked at him with a confused expression. "Uh… Captain, but where are we headed?" She asked.

"To the world of living." He said.

"Kawai!" Squealed Matsumoto happily.

"Um… I'm to go to?" Asked Michiko, pointing to herself, with a look of shock.

"Yes, you deserved it. Besides Yamamoto said your powers aren't to be doubted, and I would like to see what kind of powers you possess." He said.

"Arigatou Hitsugaya-taichou!" She said, smiling.

_I promise you, you won't be disappointed_. She thought to herself, with a smile.


	3. U can call me Toshiro

**Hey guys, I hope you like it. R&R Please.**

Michiko stood upon a large building, waiting along with Toshiro, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Renji and Yumichika. They are wore matching uniforms. The girls wore short skirts with blouses, and the guys wore dress pants with matching white shirts. They stood at the entrance; students piled into the building and kept on eyeing them.

"Ano… what are we doing here? And why are we dressed like them?" Michiko asked, innocently.

"It's a high school, and we have to attend here, as regular students till we can locate any hollow attacks or Arrancar disruptions, and what were wearing are the school uniforms." Toshiro explained.

"HOW EXCITING! Oh, Michiko you look so cute in that skirt. Kawaii!" Squealed Matsumoto.

"Nani Matsumoto-san. Don't embarrass me." She said, blushing slightly.

"Oi, how long are we going to wait here, can't we enter already?" Asked Ikkaku, getting impatient, waiting at the entrance for a while.

"We have to wait for Rukia-chan. She will take us to Kurosaki's class." Said Renji, glaring at Yumichika, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh Rukia. Bet you can't wait to see her Renji. Especailly with the uniform on." Ikkaku said, with a knowing smirk.

"Baka! That's not it!" Argued Renji, as his eyebrows twitched in anger.

"Oi, Mina!" Called Rukia as she approached the group.

Michiko turned and saw a small dark haired girl, with dark eyes approach them. She wore a similar uniform as them. _Ah, that must be the legendary Kuchiki Rukia. Hmm what a pleasure_, she thought to herself.

Rukia stopped and looked at them and grinned. "It's been a while, eh?"

"Oi, Rukia, can we go in already. We don't have all day here." Ikkaku complained.

"Always so impatient." She said, with an amused smirk.

Yumichika flipped his hair. "Well, it's no fun waiting here, with a bunch of people eyeing us. I'm pretty sure their impressed on what they see. Obviously my beauty, but they're probably a little freaked of Renji and his tattoos"

"Nani! They are probably staring at Ikkau's shiny bald head!" Argued Renji.

"Who are you calling bald?"

"Urusai!" Yelled Toshiro, getting frustrated. "Let's go in, enough of that." He said, walking into the school, with Matsumoto and the others following behind him.

Rukia sped up to catch with Toshiro. "Sensei has been notified of new students attending our class. He expects you, once you enter you have to introduce yourself, it's that room right there." She said pointing, to a room down the hall.

"Hey, I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" She asked, peering over Toshiro's shoulder at Michiko.

"I'm Michiko. Nice to meet you." She said, smiling pleasantly.

Rukia nodded, and opened the door to the classroom. "Sensei, here they are, the new students."

A certain orange-haired boy looked up at the students that filed in. "Oi! What the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked, standing up in his seat.

"Oi, it's been a while Kurosaki!" Said Ikkaku, with a smirk.

Murmurs started between the students, when they looked at their new classmates.

"Kawaii, that girl is so cute!" Said a boy, who was looking over at Michiko.

"Man, look at that baldy. His head is so shiny!" Said another, who pointed at Ikkaku.

"Dude, that white hair guy is so short." Whispered another, while stealing glances at Toshiro.

"Yo, we have a girly man here." Said another, smirking at Yumichika.

"That tall one is hot." Said a boy, eyeing Matsumoto.

"Ahem." Coughed Sensei, as he motioned for the class to quiet down.

"Can you please introduce yourselves?" He asked.

"I'm Ikkaku Madarame" He said, with a glare.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa" He said.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said, with a bored look.

"Renji Abarai." He said in mono-tone.

"Hey! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. Nice to meet you all!" She said, waving cheerfully.

"The name is Michiko. I look forward to getting to know you guys." She said, with a slight bow that showed her cleavage which sent all the guys grinning broadly.

"Alright, please choose your seats." Said the sensei.

Renji walked and sat next to Rukia. Toshiro picked a seat by the window. Yumichika and Ikkaku sat by Ichigo who smirked and dove into a conversation. Matsumoto walked down the aisle, unsure of where to sit.

"Ano…" Said a quiet girl with short hair and hazel eyes. "You can sit next to me." She said, shyly.

Matsumoto smiled at her. "Aww, well aren't you a sweetheart." She said, as she sat down next to her.

Michiko looked around; all the boys were waving to her, claiming that they had saved her a seat.

"Hey new girl over here!"

"No, the seat next to me is better. You can see the board and sensei, it's the best!"

"Sit here!"

"No here!"

"Man, it's her first day and she already stole all the boys." Whispered a girl, as she glared at Michiko.

"Sheesh, I know right." Agreed her friend, giving Michiko a similar glare.

Michiko gulped; she had no idea what to do. It was her first say and she had already made enemies and admirers.

Toshiro stood up and sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." He said as he walked over to her.

He took hold of her arm and pulled her down the aisle.

"Uhh, Hitsugaya-tai-"She said.

"You can sit next to me, Michiko. It's fine. Come" He said, as he pulled her towards the seat next to him.

Michiko sat down, and avoided looking at her Captain. There was a slight blush on her cheeks, and her heart thumped loudly due to their brief contact_._

_Masaka? No, it must be the atmosphere in the world of living. I can't be falling for him. Can I? No. That can't happen; I must not allow myself to fall for him. He doesn't love anyone, he's heartless. He never loved, he's Hyorinmaru's owner after all. He has a heart of ice. I can't… he doesn't care. That's not what I'm supposed to do_.

She looked over at him; he was seated and was looking out the window with the usual bored expression.

_I must not fall for him. I won't allow it!_

The classes went by and it was the end of the day.

"My, that was a long day." Said Yumichika sighing.

"It was fun. Captain I made friends." Said Matsumoto happily, as she walked next to Toshiro.

Michiko followed behind quietly, lost in her train of thoughts.

"Alright, were going to split here. Renji, me and Yumichika will be staying at Urahara's place. Ja ne. See you tomorrow." Ikkaku said, as he walked off with Yumichika, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo.

"Bye Ichigo!" Called out Orihime, as she stood waving.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and waved.

Orihime turned to Toshiro, Matsumoto and Michiko. "Well, who's going to help me with dinner?" She asked.

"Sorry, but I'll pass." Said Toshiro.

"Oh me. I'll help!" Squealed Matsumoto.

"Here we are." Orihime said, as she climbed the steps, and opened the door.

When they were inside Matsumoto threw her bag on the floor and headed into the kitchen, with Orihime behind her.

"I guess it's just us. What are you going to do Michiko?" Toshiro asked, looking at Michiko, who was still lost in thoughts.

"Michiko?"

"Oh…uh. Gomennasai Hitsugaya-taichou. I was lost in my thoughts." She said, looking away embarrassed.

"It seems so. So, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I…well. I was going to go on the roof. The weather is nice and I thought I might-"

"Oh, I wanted to go there too." He said.

"Oh… alright. I guess I'll stay here and um… watch TV or something."

"I don't mind you coming along. Come, let's go." He said, as he walked off.

Michiko stood and stared at the back of his head. _Did he just invite me?_

Toshiro looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow. "Coming?" He asked.

"Uh… hai." She said, as she followed him.

Two minutes later:

Matsumoto walked out of the kitchen. "Huh? Where did they go?" She wondered out loud.

Orihime followed her out of the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready, and the sun is setting. I'm sure their not far." She said smiling.

"Hmm, we'll they'll be back soon." Matsumoto said, as she walked back into the kitchen.

Michiko looked at the setting sun and smiled. They were sitting on the roof; they weren't speaking, just admiring the view. It was silent, but not uncomfortably silent.

"It's nice." She said, after a long moment.

"Yeah, it is." Toshiro looked. He laid down on his back and put his arms behind his head. He looked up at the sky, and then his eyes drifted over to Michiko, who was observing the view.

"Michiko." He spoke softly.

She turned and looked at him. Her blue eyes met his teal eyes. His face was calm, and he had an expression of contentment. He looked very handsome, with rays of sun light on his silver-like-hair. She started to feel her cheeks burn and looked down.

"Yes Hitsugaya-taichou?" She said, whispering softly.

"You don't have to say taichou." He said.

"Huh… wha?" She asked, looking at him directly.

"Don't call me Hitsugaya-taichou."

"But..why?" She asked, disbelieving what she was hearing.

"At school, people thought it was weird that you called me Hitsugaya-taichou. So let's make it casual." He explained.

Michiko felt her heart sink. _So it was just for school after all. Heh, well what was I expecting anyway? As if, he'd ask me that without a reason. Stupid me! Putting my hopes up for nothing. _She thought, with sadness.

"Sure, whatever you want Hitsugaya-taichou." She said, sadly.

'Hey, is everything okay?" He asked, noticing her sadness. He sat up and looked at her.

"No! No, nothings wrong. Aha, I'm fine. Don't worry yourself about me Captain. Don't waist your time on me, why bother, who cares." She said, waving her hand.

"Baka." He said, quietly.

"Ah, gomennasai-"

"Baka! You think I don't care. I do care! Your part of my division and it was me who brought you here, so it is my responsibility to care." He said.

Michiko looked at her Captain, with shock.

"If anything is bothering you. Let me know."

"Taichou, that was nice of you." She said, smiling at him sweetly.

Toshiro's eyes widened in shock, he looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Uh…no. Baka. It's…uh.. My responsibility…um."

Michiko started giggling; Toshiro looked at her and sighed. "Oi, stop laughing." He said.

"Thanks Hitsugaya-taichou." She said, smiling at him.

"Don't thank me. And what did I tell you about calling me that?" He asked, arching his eyebrows at her.

"Uh..gomennasai. I..uh.. But what do I call you?" She asked, looking at him.

"Toshiro." He said, quietly.

"Eh?"

"Toshiro. You can call me Toshiro." He said.

"To…Tosh…Toshiro." She said, softly.

"I didn't hear that. What did you say?" He asked, with a smirk.

"Tosh…Toshiro." She said, slight louder.

"Hah, still didn't hear that." He said, with his hand next to his ear.

"Toshiro." She said, in a clear voice, blushing.

"Much better." He said, with a small smile.

Michiko stared at him in shock. Toshiro gave her a questioning look. "What?" He asked.

"Uhh…Captain… I mean Toshiro. You… you just smiled." She said, staring at him.

Toshiro's eyes widened and he blushed. "Baka! I didn't. It must have been the sun." He said looking away.

Michiko looked at her blushing Captain, who was avoiding her gaze and smiled. "Well, we better head back. It's getting dark." She said.

"Yeah, I agree." He said as he stood up.

He extended his hand to her; she looked up at him, then at his hand and smiled as she took it.


	4. Taichou's Girlfriend

**Hey guys, I hope you like it. R&R Please.**

Michiko woke up, and groaned. It was a Saturday, and there was no school. She felt a slight headache, and her forehead felt feverish. She got out of bed and walked into the washroom. Her eyes fell upon her reflection. Her skin was sheet-white, and she looked extremely tired.

"Oh no, it's not time to get sick." She murmured to herself.

She quickly combed her hair and brushed her teeth. She changed into a sunny dress with flats. She walked out of her room and greeted Orihime and Matsumoto.

"Good morning." She said.

"Oh hey, Michiko. You're up early." Said Orihime.

Matsumoto turned from the television and her eyes widened in shock as she saw Michiko.

"Aww cute, Michiko." She squealed.

Michiko smiled, and then looked around noticing Toshiro's absence. "Where is Captain?" She asked.

"Don't know; let's not let that bother us. Hey Michiko, want to go shopping with me today?" She asked.

"Uh sure. I had nothing planned to do anyways. How about you Orihime?"

"Gomen, but I'm going over to Ichigo's today." She said smiling.

"Oh Kurosaki, have fun."

"Hai, I'm leaving. There's food in the fridge for breakfast. Sayonara." She said, as she walked out the door.

"Food in the fridge?" Asked Michiko, eyeing the fridge.

"Hmm, I'll pass. Let's grab something on our way. I'm going to go change, I won't be gone long." She said, as she ran up the stairs.

Michiko sat on the couch, and closed her eyes. She felt extremely tired, but didn't plan on staying at Orihime's doing nothing.

"Where is everyone?"

Michiko opened her eyes to see Toshiro standing near her.

"Oh Captain. Orihime went over to Kurosaki's place. Matsumoto is upstairs changing?"

"Why? Is she going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yes, were going shopping today. Want to come?" She asked.

"I'd rather not. Besides, I have to go see Karin." He said.

"Aww, Captain. You're going to see Karin-chan." Squealed Matsumoto entering the room, wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Karin?"

Matsumoto started giggling. "She's Taichou's girlfriend." She said, smirking.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Sure, sure. We all know how you spend time with each other, and you play soccer together." Said Matsumoto, waving her hand.

Toshiro's eyebrows twitched in anger.

Michiko started to feel dizzy. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make the dizziness go away.

"Hey, Michiko. Are you okay?" Toshiro asked, standing in front of her.

"Yes. I'm fine." She said.

"You don't look fine though." He reached out to her, but she slapped his hand away.

He looked at her in shock; Matsumoto stared at her in disbelief. "Gomen Hitsugaya-taichou. But, I'm fine." She said in a firm voice, avoiding his gaze. She purposely avoided calling him Toshiro, she was quite angry that he didn't tell her that he had a girlfriend.

She stood up and grabbed her bag. She walked out the door. "Matsumoto, are you coming?" She called from outside.

"Uhh, yes. Sayonara Captain." She said as she followed Michiko out the door.

Toshiro sat down on the couch and sighed. "What did I do wrong?" He asked out loud.

"_Master, I think it's because of Karin."_ Said Hyorinmaru in his head.

"What about Karin?" He asked.

"_It's maybe because she thinks you and Karin are an item."_

"That's absurd Hyorinmaru. It's not true." He said.

"_Yes Master, its not. But Michiko doesn't know that."_

"But why does she care anyway?" He asked, wondering.

"_Sorry Master, but that you will have to figure out yourself."_

Toshiro stared out the window. _She did look pretty tired, maybe she was sick and her illness made her act that way. I hope she fine._ He thought to himself, as he left to go to the soccer field, where he was to meet Karin.

"How about this one Michiko?" Asked Matsumoto as she showed her a short blue dress.

"It's cute." She said.

"Hmm, alright. I'll get it." She said.

Michiko bought a short, simple white dress, three t-shirts and a pair of shorts. She looked out of the shop window, and saw a small café.

"Hey Matsumoto-san. Can we take a break and get something to eat over there?" She asked.

Matsumoto lifted her shopping bags off the ground. "Sure." She said.

Once they entered, a waiter came by and showed them their table. They sat down and ordered their breakfast.

Michiko drank her coffee and was deep in thought.

"Michiko."

"Hmm?" She said.

"I've been meaning to ask you, but why did you slap Captain back there?" She asked.

Michiko set down her cup. "I didn't slap him." She protested.

"Well, you slapped his hand away, and he was worried about you." She said.

"I was fine; he didn't have to get personal." She said, in a mono-tone.

"Uh, sure. I don't buy that." Said Matsumoto.

Michiko looked away from her and stared at her cup.

"Could it be? Michiko, do you like Captain?" She asked.

"NANI?"

"Oh ma gawd. You do like Taichou. You're blushing. I see; you got angry because I said Karin was his girlfriend."

Michiko looked at her with curiosity. "Is she?"

"Is she what?" Matsumoto asked smirking.

"Is she… his…girlfriend?" She asked quietly.

"Ahaha, no she isn't. I just said that to annoy him. So you do. This is going to be interesting." She said, evilly.

"Matsumoto-san. Don't say anything to Taichou."

Matsumoto sipped her coffee and looked at Michiko. "Don't worry. I won't, but your going to have some trouble. Taichou is quite popular with the ladies. You have Karin here and Momo there."

"Momo?" Michiko asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry though. Captain doesn't like either of them. But you got to beat Momo-chan, because she belongs with poor Kira. In order to succeed, I'll help you." She said, grinning.

"Oh god." She said.

"Well, let's head back. It's getting late, and I'm sure Captain is at Orihime's now. Hey did you buy anything cute?"

Michiko thought of her white dress. "Yes, I did." She said.

"Good." She said smiling.

"Hey Captain. Look how many bags I got." Said Matsumoto, as she entered the house and set her bags down.

Toshiro sat on the couch, reading the newspaper. He looked over at her then at the bags. "That's a lot. You carried all that?" He asked.

"Some, Michiko helped with the rest." She said, as Michiko entered the house, closing the door behind her.

She set down the bags and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She felt extremely tired; she felt that her legs barely could carry her.

Toshiro looked over at Michiko, she was swaying back and forth on her legs.

Michiko felt her legs buckle, and she started falling. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain when she hit the floor, but it didn't come. Strong arms held her firmly. She opened her eyes, and saw Toshiro holding her.

"Michiko?" Matsumoto called, looking at her with concern building in her eyes.

Michiko looked at them, but her vision was blurry. She felt someone's cool hand touch her forehead. "Tosh…Toshiro?"

"Her temperature is high. She has a fever." She heard him say.

"Oh god." She heard Matsumoto gasp.

"I'll carry her to her room. Matsumoto, go wet a cloth with cold water, and see if you could get a hold of Orihime. She might have something to lower her fever." He commanded.

Toshiro lifted her in his arms, and walked to her room. Michiko put her head against his chest, "Gomen Toshiro." She whisphered.


End file.
